


Corruption

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, Static, evil!Anti, evil!Marvin, it's for, just wanted to make that clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: The glitch and the corrupted magician.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Jackieboyman & Marvin the Magnificent (twins)
Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Corruption

“Lock everything as soon as you see me leave,” Jackie says, fiddling with his mask. “That glitch has been obsessing over you for the last week, and I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Marvin nods, embracing his twin. “I will. Come home in one piece, ok?”

The hero smiles, finally getting his mask settled on his face, and reaches out a hand to ruffle his brother’s hair. Marvin yelps, darting away, and Jackie gives chase with a laugh. Just as he finally corners the magician, flames spark from Marvin’s fingertips and the hero jumps back.

“No fair! That’s cheating!” Jackie yells as the magician darts away.

“Not cheating if you use your powers too!” Marvin calls over his shoulder.

The hero grins, then suddenly he’s tackling his brother into the couch. “I win.”

“Ok! Ok! Ok! You win! Get off me!” Marvin shouts, flailing. “Now go on. The city needs you,” the magician says, nudging his brother towards the window.

Jackie gives him one last hug, then jumps out. Marvin watches his twin leave, then closes and locks the window. He glances at the clock on the wall, reading that it’s 11 pm., and he should probably head to bed.

* * *

Anti creeps up to the magician’s bed. As gently as he can, he puts his fingertips on Marvin’s temples, channeling his static into his mind. The silver-haired man twitches in his sleep, frowning slightly, and Anti’s gaze falls to the magician’s lips, thinking about kissing them. He  _ wants _ to kiss him. Marvin’s eyes open slowly, turquoise clouded with sleep, and he stares at the glitch. Anti’s mind begins to wander before he can stop it, and he quickly snaps back to reality when he hears his name on the magician’s lips. God, does he love Marvin’s voice. He loves everything about the magician, the turquoise in his eyes, the softness of his skin, and that sleepy, content smile that he has right now as static empties the thoughts from his head. He moves his hands to cup Marvin’s face, pouring more static into the magician. Marvin hums happily, leaning into Anti’s touch, and a purr rumbles from deep in his throat. A wave of possessiveness suddenly surges up in the glitch, and he growls, climbing up on the bed next to the half-asleep magician.

Anti crashes their lips together, and he  _ needs _ Marvin. He pours his desires into the silver haired magician, twisting his emotions and desires until he is absolutely sure that he will be fully devoted to him. Marvin’s fingers reach up to tangle in his hair, and he knows that the magician is  _ his _ now. He glitches the both of them into his apartment, not breaking the kiss, and they continue to make out. His skin buzzes with electricity, occasionally shocking the magician. Every time, it causes Marvin to groan into his mouth, and Anti honestly loves it. He pulls the silver haired magician closer, deepening their kiss. When they break apart, the magician’s face is flushed and his lips are swollen from kissing. He stares at Anti with half-lidded eyes, and the glitch thinks he looks absolutely beautiful like this. He kisses the magician again, static buzzing quietly in the background.

“You are  _ mine _ . My kitten.” Anti growls.

Marvin purrs in response, nuzzling into the glitch’s neck. “I’m yours,” he promises.

Anti guides him to the couch and they sit down together, the magician curling up against the glitch. Anti strokes Marvin’s silver hair, letting his static flow into the magician.

Marvin yawns, thoughts fuzzing out as he feels the static take over his mind. Anti lets him use his thigh as a pillow and the magician quickly falls asleep.

* * *

As gently as he can without waking the sleeping magician, Anti grabs his phone off the coffee table. He takes a picture of himself and Marvin, and sends it to Jackie.

“̷͈̏H̸͇̀e̷͖͌l̴̳͑l̶͖͝o̵̝͛ ̷̱͋h̷̨͆ȇ̸̼r̴̲͆ó̶͚.̷̘̈́ ̵̥͗Ï̸̜’̷̬̐m̴̥͌ ̴̤̋a̵̛̙f̸̥͂r̴̫̉a̵̫̕i̴̡͌d̴̳̊ ̷͇͝t̸͉̂h̸̻͆a̶̦͌t̴̡͌ ̷̧̓y̸͠ͅō̴ͅü̶͇r̵̛͓ ̸̘̾p̸̦̚r̵̘͘e̸͍̽c̷̛̬i̵̹̐o̵̢͘ǘ̵̲ṣ̵̎ ̷̢̐ṭ̸̍w̶̼͘i̴͔͒ñ̵̢ ̶͇̈́i̶̗̓s̸̯͆n̷̘̎’̵͓̏t̷̡̂ ̶͔̂â̸̭s̶͇̑ ̶͖͒p̶͚̎u̵͍͑r̶̯͆ȅ̴̦ ̵̞̉ä̸͎́s̴͖͠ ̶̛̮y̸͈͘o̵̹̽u̴͙̒ ̴̱͠t̸̪̋h̶̫͝o̵̢͑u̴̫̿g̷͇̈h̷̦͆ẗ̴̝́ ̶̘͋h̸̹͘e̴̳͂ ̸͋͜w̸͇͆á̴̻s̶̺̀.̶̼ ̴̧̌Ȏ̴̠n̵͈͠e̸̝̔ ̶̱̃m̷̲͠i̵͍̎g̴̟̔h̷͉͠ẗ̷͙́ ̵͉͌e̵͙v̵̜̋e̴͇͛n̴͚ ̶̪́ŝ̶̠a̷̹͝y̴̙͐ ̴̛̼ẗ̷͔́h̸̙á̵̞t̸̤̍ ̴̩͘h̶̙͒ḛ̵̚’̷̥̍s̴͓͐ c̸̖̅̈́̂̈õ̸̧̪͉̱͙̦͆͋͗͊͛̅ŕ̸̰̗̯̖̲͔̾ͅr̴̠̪͓̚u̵͈̘͙̒̀p̴̮̝̲̌t̴̙̆̍e̸͇̘̾̈́͐͑̓͠d̸̢̋́̈͝.̸͉̼̗͈̐͌͛̀͘͝”̷̤̰͕̘̈́̍́͝ͅ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I finally finished a series! And this is my 25th post for the fandom!  
> This story could have come out sooo differently. I'm keeping this series pure tho. I'm (trying) to write the other stuff (*cough* *smut* *cough*) in a future work. (not guaranteed tho)
> 
> Requests are open on my tumblr! https://scubacatwoman.tumblr.com/  
> Rules:  
> I need some kind of prompt & the ego(s)  
> No smut (even tho I said I'm going to be writing it doesn't mean that I want to write it frequently)  
> No reader x ego  
> I'm allowed to refuse a request
> 
> Also, do leave comments! Comments help writers improve their writing and they also help motivate writers to continue what they do.


End file.
